Glasses frames are conventionally made of rigid plastic and metal. In some situations, the rigid plastic and metal dig into or apply pressure uncomfortably to a head of a user wearing the glasses. Unfortunately, the uncomfortable pressure experienced by a user is typically increased when the user places headbands, over-the-head headphones, earmuffs, headsets, hard hats, helmets, or goggles over the frames. Typically, the conventional rigid frames bend out of shape in these situations permanently altering the fit of the frames and deforming the angle and distance of lenses from the eyes resulting, in some cases, in suboptimal vision correction. Problems associated with discomfort and deformation of frames often negatively impact the wearer, and may cause skin irritation, headaches, and increased strain on the eyes.